Just A Hook Up
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: My answer to my own question "What if Kurt had hooked up with Dave on the wedding instead of Blaine?" Not Blaine/Klaine friendly.


Dave's not even sure what he's doing there, feeling completely out-of-place and awkward as he stands next to a pillar, trying to look as invisible as possible. He shouldn't even have come. Sure, he had been invited, but that was probably more out of common courtesy than an actual desire of the bride and groom for him to be present. She shifts his weight from one foot to the other, pondering whether or not he still has time to leave. A hand on his shoulder tells him it's too late. He turns to face caring blue eyes and a smile.

"I didn't know you were coming. That's a nice suit on you."

"Erm… well… I was invited." He feels the heat spread through his cheeks and he accepts the compliment from Kurt. "And thanks. You look good too." That's the euphemism of the year, as far as he is concerned, because Kurt looks downright breathtaking.

"Do you still live here or did you come just for the wedding?" The questions catches him off-guard and he swallows hard, embarrassed. "I live here. I… Erm, I go to community college. And I've been working part-time in a toy store as well."

"A toy store?" Kurt scrunches his nose and Dave looks at his feet, shrugging. "It's a job…"

"Oh! I didn't mean… I'm not judging. It's just… Unexpected."

There's an awkward silence and his heart is divided into wishing Kurt would just go and save him from further embarrassment, and wishing he'd stay forever because he's missed him more than he'd realized. A known voice interrupts them, approaching Kurt.

"Here you are! Can we talk? Oh, hi Karofsky."

He nods politely, but doesn't smile at Blaine Anderson. "Hello."

Kurt rolls his eyes, clearly irritated, and he wonders if it's something he's done or if it's directed at Blaine. He gets his response pretty quickly, as Kurt turns to the smaller boy and huffs. "Well, I'm talking to David right now."

Blaine looks between them, seeming confused, and gets closer to Kurt. "Well, it's kind of important."

"I said I can't right now. David, would you mind coming with me? I think we should talk somewhere more…" – He looks straight at Blaine while he finishes – "…private."

Dave gulps but nods, following Kurt and trying his best to hide a snicker because Kurt just said 'come with me' and his mind went all sort of dirty places, making him feel like a 12-year-old again.

Kurt leads him to a car and opens the back door, making a flourish gesture for Dave to get in. He smiles, stepping inside and scooting over for Kurt to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry about that", he says, slamming the door behind him. "It's just ever since we broke up things have been weird and we've been trying to remain friends, but I'm not sure he understands what 'friends' mean. And between me and him, and the fact that it's Valentine's Day and we're at a wedding, I might end up doing something stupid."

His mind provides him with just exactly Kurt means by something stupid and he can't help but feel rejected again, seeing as Kurt is very clearly telling there's absolutely no danger of him doing anything 'stupid' with Dave.

"It's fine. I understand. Are you seeing someone?"

"Sort of…" He smiles a little. "It's very new. And we haven't… you know… yet. And I don't want to rush anything, I want us to take our time to get to know each other before jumping on to bigger things. It's just… Can I confess something?" He lowers his voice, getting closer to Dave, who nods, curious. Kurt bites his lower lip and Dave feels something stir inside of him, because he'd do anything to be the one with the pink pulpy lip between his teeth. It gets worse and the blue-eyed boy finally speaks, voice all but I whisper. "I get really horny sometimes."

Dave's eyes widen and he's pretty sure he's gaping like a fish. What on Earth is he supposed to respond to that? Was it a proposition or simply a confession? And what was Kurt thinking, that he was the only one? He doesn't have time to come with an answer, though, for Kurt is already shaking his head, cheeks toned pink. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. I just… I guess I just miss having another guy to talk about these things. I have Rachel, but she's a girl, it's not the same. I used to talk to Blaine, but… If I told him that, he'd say we should have sex."

"And you can't because of your new boyfriend? Are you exclusive?"

"No, not really, not yet. And I guess we could, except I know Blaine and I know he'll want to get back together and I don't want that. I just… I just want a hook up, I guess!" He gets very red them, looking at his hands in his laps. "I'm just not the kind of person to walk into a bar and hook up with a total stranger, or I guess I could do that. It would actually be easier."

Dave's mind is reeling and he isn't sure if what he understands is really what Kurt means, but it sounds like Kurt is proposing sex with him. He knows it can't be this, however, that it's just wishful thinking from his part, but then Kurt's eyes lock with his and he licks his lips and Dave loses all sort of self-control and grabs Kurt's cheeks between his long fingers, smashing their lips together.

Kurt's lips are warm and soft under his own, tasting faintly of chapstick. He whimpers, pulling back after a few seconds, and it's so much like the first time he kissed him in the locker room that the sense of déjà vu makes him dizzy. He looks down, not wanting to face again the look of shock and disgust in those gorgeous blue eyes. He feels hot all over and he knows his face must be red, which makes him further embarrassed. Before he manages to find the words to apologize, however, Kurt launches himself against Dave, smashing their lips together again and encircling his neck with his arms, pulling their bodies closer in the small space of the back of the car. He groans, feeling lightweight and numb where Kurt isn't touching, all his attention drawn to where Kurt's lips are now grazing his neck and to his hands running down his chest. He pushes Dave back and he hits his head in the window behind him, wincing. Kurt pulls back for only a second, smiling, before sliding down the seat and pulling Dave down with him. It's a small space, but it feels perfect with Kurt pressed against him, kneeling between his thighs. He runs his hands over his small waist, tugging at his shirt and undershirt. His fingertips scrape the sensible skin and Kurt pushes himself further against him, panting against his ear. Their erections pressed together between them, Dave bucks his hips up while Kurt rolls his body down and they both moan. A knock on the window behind them make both of them freeze and too soon the door is being opened and he lets his head fall to see an upside down Mercedes Jones with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. She makes some comment about that being trashy and suddenly Kurt's body is not pressed against his anymore and he feels cold. He rushes out of the car, feeling awkward and clumsy as he struggles to cover his boner with the suit jacket he hadn't even noticed he'd discarded while he and Kurt were making out. He sighs, walking ahead as they make their way inside. There goes his chance with Kurt Hummel. No way is he ever going to get another one.

That is why he's pleasantly surprised when Kurt passes in front of him later and locks eyes with him, smiling seductively. He turns and walks toward the hall and Dave quickly follows him. They walk side by side in silence, eyes that stare and mouths that sigh speaking volumes. Kurt leads the way into one of the rooms, locking the door behind him and quickly getting rid of his clothes. He stares in awe at the toned pale chest and isn't surprised to see that Kurt shaves his chest (or waxes, who knows?). Kurt backs him against the wall, hands working quickly on the button of his pants. He kneels on the carpeted floor and pulls down his pants and underwear, lifting his chin to gaze upon him with lustful dark eyes. He nods his permission and Kurt smirks wickedly. His hands slide up the large muscular thighs and reaches behind him to grab his firm ass. He runs his tongue up his erection in twirling motions, finally engulfing him with his mouth. Dave lets himself get lost in the bliss.

Kurt bobs his head, taking more of Dave each time, ending up with his nose buried in his crotch. Dave's head falls back and he lets out a loud moan. He breathes in, trying his best not to come within the next couple of seconds. Kurt sucks on his balls, first one, than the other, then back to his cock while a finger massages his asshole. He lets out a loud "Fuck!", cursing Kurt when he pulls away, smirking. He brings a finger to his mouth, sucking on it in earnest while looking straight into Dave's eyes, his other hand pumping him slowly, leisurely. Eyes still locked with Dave's, he pulls the finger out of his mouth and resumes his massage, inserting only the fingertip in Dave's hole, pulling it out and pushing it in again, making circle motions to stretch the muscle. He pushes in deeper, finger fucking him slowly, then gaining pace. His hands fuck him and jerk him off at the same time and Dave doesn't know whether to push back or thrust forward. His legs have turned to jelly and he holds on Kurt's shoulders tightly, one hand gripping the soft hair. Dave's groans gain volume and his breathing speeds up, heart about to burst out of his chest as he comes. Kurt slows down, milking him until he's pretty sure he's going to pass out from exhaustion. He licks his cock clean, then licks his lips, standing up. He kisses Dave, giving him a taste of his own come, and Dave grips his still hard dick, giving it a light squeeze. Kurt moans into his mouth and he pushes him back towards the large bed in the middle of the room.

He breaks the kiss to push Kurt onto the bed, motioning for him to turn over. Kurt raises an eyebrow and smiles, rolling over and pushing himself up on his knees and elbows. The sight of that perfect ass up in the air has his cock twitching, never mind that he just came. He kneels behind Kurt, using his fingertips to part his ass cheeks and licking up between them. Kurt gasps and he feels encouraged, repeating the action. This time Kurt moans and one of his hands start working on his cock. Dave sucks on the sensitive flesh, then dips the tip of his tongue on his hole, twirling and licking around it. He hears as Kurt's moans get louder and looks up to see his hand flying over his long cock. He speeds up as well, licking, nipping and sucking on his hole and his cheeks. He opens him more with his hands and deepens his tongue, exploring the area, and Kurt pushes back, groaning loudly. He pulls back just as the slimmer boy collapses on the bed, spent. He grins, giving his ass a last lick and a smack and hearing Kurt's giggle. He lets himself fall beside Kurt and lies there for a couple of minutes, steadying his breathing.

His eyelids start feeling heavy and he yawns, wishing they could cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms. He knows it won't happen, though, and just as he's thinking it, Kurt stands up, walking around the bed and starting to pick up his clothes.

"Well, that was fun."

He sits on the bed, watching as Kurt gets dressed and puts his shoes back on.

"Yes, it was. If you ever want a repeat…" He lets the sentence linger, trying not to get his hopes up and failing.

Kurt looks at him through the mirror while he finishes buttoning up his shirt.

"You know this was…"

"Just a hook up, I know." He finishes, nodding, then shrugs. "Just saying."

Kurt smiles, turning around and walking back to the bed and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Take care of yourself, Dave", he whispers.

David swallows the lump on this throat.

"You too", he whispers back, a bittersweet feeling engulfing him.

It's only after the door closes behind Kurt that he allows a tear to fall.


End file.
